Runaway Bride!
by Aquatic Aries
Summary: Xiaoyu is forced to marry Hwoarang. But what happens when the true one you love comes and gives you a little prewedding gift? Very Lemon, XJ.


A/N: Hello Everybody! Long time no see…eh! Anyway, I ACTUALLY have some good news, I'm gonna update EVERY SINGLE Tekken fic I wrote. Isn't that so unlike me? I know that some people are gonna ask what happened to Lovers and Friends, The Roof, and I'm Sorry? Well it's very simple. I'm gonna break it down in three easy reasons. 1.) They were crappy and weren't my best work. 2.) They weren't getting enough feedback. 3.) It seemed I got over a thousand hits for L&L, two-hundred for IS and TR and people are acting like they never heard of them.

So I only did what they were acting. They got there wish. (I'm not saying any names) You act as though you never heard it…then it doesn't exist. And I will send all of the rest of the chapters who did care. : P

Anyway, this new story is very, very, VERY lemony so if you're little: SHOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter One: Loving Confrontation

-----------------------

It was a bright, sunny, and beautiful day. The sky was clear, the birds were singing, the sun shone with excellent joie de vivre. It was the perfect day to have a wedding.

But for Xiaoyu, it was a horrible day. This wasn't the dress she wanted, this wasn't the church she wanted, this wasn't the cake she wanted, this wasn't the big wedding dress wanted, this wasn't supposed to be this many people surrounding her, and especially this wasn't the man she wanted. No, she didn't want that unappealing red head. She wanted that sexy dark haired saint.

"I wish Jin was here." She mumbled. Xiaoyu forgot where she was in result her best friend, Miharu heard her.

"You accidentally put something in the trash bin?" She asked, very clueless.

Xiaoyu snapped back into reality. She had to face it horribly. Today was the day. She was standing in a little corner surrounded by her bridesmaids, and other females having something to do with ceremony. She took a discontented sigh.

"There's nothing wrong, Mi. Just…nervous, that's all."

Miharu looked at her for minute then she patted her back, "Oh Xiao! Cheer up! You're getting married to Hwoarang, one of the richest and sexiest men of all Asia! You should be the happiest woman alive."

Xiaoyu frowned. "Yeah, I should."

Miharu looked into her friend's eyes. "You're not thinking about _him_ are you?"

Xiaoyu was silent.

Miharu grabbed her hair. "No Xiao! You can't be thinking about him! You just can't!"

Xiaoyu looked hurt. "I want to be alone right now." Miharu clasped at her mouth. "Xiao, I didn't mean to—"

"I want to be alone _NOW!"_ Everyone stopped talking and looked at the now angry bride. So instead of getting Xiaoyu angrier, they all left with no further notice.

Xiaoyu then fell to the ground crying. "I hate this! I don't want to marry Hwoarang! I want to marry Jin! I love Jin…where are you?"

"I'm right here." A deep voice was heard across the room.

Xiaoyu sprung up at the sound of the voice. She looked to her left and there he was; looking so handsome in his black tuxedo. Almost instantly, she ran to him.

"Oh, Jin! I thought you would forget me." She embraced him.

He returned the favor. "Why would you think that?"

She looked up at him. "Because…I am marrying your rival."

He chuckled. "That's ridiculous. I would get at least angry if you loved him."

She held him tighter. "Jin, you just don't know how bad I want you right about now."

Jin smirked at her. "Maybe I can relieve your ache."

She was about to say something until his mouth engulfed hers. She returned the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Wanting more, Jin raised one hand to stroke her right breast. He could feel her nipple erect, so he gently pinched it. He could hear her moan against his lips. He left her breast to her lower thigh. With his other hand, he lifted her and sat her to the nearest table. They slowly parted lips to look at each other.

"Jin," she panted. "We shouldn't be doing this."

He placed his hands under her huge gown and tried to find her legs. "I know but it feels so good." He found his goal. His hands roamed upward towards her inner thighs. Jin gently slid off her panties and looked at her. "This will make up remember who you belong to."

He jabbed two fingers into her, making her moan aloud. With his free hand, he pulled the top part of her gown and showed her now erect, firm breast. Almost aggressively, he grabbed one in his mouth, sucking it harshly. Xiaoyu held his head closely to her; making him suckle on them even more. Jin shoved his fingers in her faster and faster until she came all over his. Xiaoyu moaned even louder in bliss.

----------------

Hwoarang was walking back and forth. He bit his nails and scratched his hair. The poor man was a nervous wreck. And his best man, Steve witnessed the whole thing.

"Calm down, man. You don't want Xiao seeing you like this." Steve gave him a napkin to wipe all the sweat off his face.

Hwoarang snatched the napkin and wiped furiously, everywhere. "I'm just so excited. I can't believe I'm actually going to marry her. The woman that I loved since high school."

"Well, at a price."

"What do you mean?"

Steve chortled, "Didn't you have to bribe her parents with half of your estate?"

Hwoarang was still for a moment, "Shut up! Don't tell anyone about that!"

Steve was about to say something else when they both heard a loud scream.

"What was that?"

"That came from Xiao's room, let's go!" Hwoarang rushed to the door, but Steve blocked his way.

"Wait! It's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding!"

Hwoarang pushed him aside and ran to Xiao's room.

-------------------

Xiaoyu kissed Jin with more passion than the last time. After she broke off the kiss she looked deep into his eyes, "I want you inside me."

Smiling, Jin pulled her off the table and hauled her waist towards his. She heard him unbuckle his belt and heard the fabric of his pants slide down. Before she could move she felt his huge, stiff length inside of her. She moaned and bent over for more access. Jin grunted and held her hips to thrust harder. He pushed his hips harder and harder into her until she was about to reach her peak.

With the most horrible timing in the world, a knock was heard. The two stopped then looked back at the door.

"Xiaoyu, honey, are you alright?" It was Hwoarang.

"Damn him. Out of all times he comes for you I can't." Jin sighed.

"Quick, hide!" Xiao looked around but there was nowhere to hide. And Hwoarang persistently knocked at the door.

"Xiao are you okay?"

"Yes, dear! There's nothing to worry about I'm fine!"

Unfortunately, Hwoarang didn't hear her so he opened the door. He looked around to see anything but all he saw was a truly angelic Xiaoyu.

"Oh sweetie, you know it's bad luck to see me before our wedding."

He raised his brow, "I heard a scream in here. What happened?"

She lied, "I saw a cockroach and screamed. I hope I didn't scare you." She started to laugh.

"Oh, I thought someone was here."

She smiled and walked to him. She pushed her body towards his. "You know, if you don't trust me more, you won't get any pleasure from me at all."

Jin heard what she said. But the question was where Jin was? He was hiding underneath Xiaoyu's enormous wedding gown. After hearing what she said, he got a little jealous; even if she was just playing. So to make her regret saying it he slid three fingers into her soaking hot spot and started to lick her cheeks.

Feeling that wonderful sensation, Xiao let out an 'eep' sound. Hwoarang grabbed her by the shoulders, "What's wrong now?"

Trying to get him off guard, she yelled out, "Oh Hwoarang! Make love to me now!" She kissed him then she slid one of her hands down to his now erect member.

Hwoarang blushed and gently pushed her away. "Umm, I think I hear Steve calling me." He rushed out of the room.

When Xiao heard the door close, she sighed with relief. As for Jin, he rolled out of her wedding dress laughing. She angrily blushed at him. "Jin, that's not funny!"

He continued laughing and struggled up. "Yes it is! "I think I hear Steve calling me." That's so lame! I can't believe you're going to marry that wuss."

She turned away from him in a blushy fury. "Well you're not helping at all." She crossed her arms with a huff.

Jin circled his arms around her waist. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He brushed his lips across her neck. She turned her now crimson red face away from him. "Leave me alone."

"Well let's finish where we started then you won't be angry anymore." He bent her over and pulled up her gown. He once again entered himself in her with much force than the last. Xiaoyu bit her lip as hard as she could; trying not to scream. He pulled her hair back and smacked her rear.

A few hours later, they were still at it. Until they reached their pinnacle; Xiaoyu then screamed with euphoria.

---------------------

"So what happened?" Steve rubbed his head.

Hwoarang blushed then poked his fingers together, "Umm…nothing, she just saw a roach then she…." He blushed even harder.

Steve gazed at him closer, "Then she what?"

His face was now a cherry complexion. "She wanted to…do it in there." He took out a deep sigh.

Steve had a very vacant look on his face. He shook his head. "You're lame man. I can't believe she's gonna marry a wuss like you."

Hwoarang glared at him. "What are talking about!" Steve patted the poor man's back. "Well you see…"

As soon as he was going to talk Miharu busted through the door, "It's time! Come on Hwoarang! The ceremony waits!" She grabs his arm. Suddenly, another scream was heard from Xiaoyu's room. This time, it was louder than the last time. Everybody in the room rushed back to Xiaoyu's.

-------------------

"That was great. I haven't felt that good in a long time." Xiaoyu smiled. Soon her smile faded, "After today, we won't see each other anymore."

Jin smiled and held her, "Don't be too sure about that." He went over to the table and got a sheet of paper and a pen. "I want you to write something for me."

------------------

"What's wrong with her this time?" Steve looked at the door, then at Hwoarang. "How come you're not going in?"

"Oh, I'm about to!" He knocked on the door first making Miharu and Steve groan. "Xiao, are you okay?"

There was no answer.

He knocked harder and asked if she was alright.

There was no answer.

So he opened the door to find that…she was gone!

There was no one in the room. There were only two clues found: an open window and a folded piece of paper. Miharu grabbed the piece of paper and gave it to Hwoarang. "I think this is for you."

Hwoarang scanned through the letter. After he was finished he gasped. The letter said:

_Dear Bob: _

_I have something to tell you. I don't want to marry you! At least I have some good news, too. I have eloped with Jin! So, I hope you can live a happy and long life with someone else. _

_Sincerely,_

_Xiao_

_P.S: Jin was in here the whole time. And I think you can figure out the rest!_

Miharu and Steve read the letter and whistled a long note, "Boy Hwoarang, we feel sorry for you." They heard a thud and turned around to see that Hwoarang fainted.

----------------------

The End…

The End…?

----------------------

A/N: Wow…Ain't I mean? Well I hope you enjoyed this, so R&R! As I said before, I'm going to update on other fics real soon. : P


End file.
